


Five times Ronon carried Lorne (and one time Lorne carried Ronon)

by Basched



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Celebrations, Drunken Shenanigans, Five Times, M/M, Piggy-back, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Ronon likes carrying Major Lorne about.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. 
> 
> I hope people will like this and find it cute and funny because Ronon and Lorne need more love. Let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------------------

300 of his people had survived the Wraith cull of his world, so naturally, Ronon Dex celebrated the good news. 

Teyla managed to secure two barrels of Athosian Ruus wine and brought it back to the city, and as a result, Ronon had become quite drunk after consuming numerous tankards of it. 

Ronon became more tactile in his inebriated state. He hugged everyone he could with his face lit up by a never-ending grin. Everyone was caught up in Ronon’s happiness, it was hard not to be when he was so rarely this outgoing. 

Major Lorne wasn’t an exception. 

He had been chatting to Sheppard, Zelenka and McKay, and was utterly caught off guard when the younger man sneaked up behind him and hauled him up off the floor as if he weighed nothing.

Lorne was flung over Ronon’s shoulder and the Satedan began to jig and dance, all the while, laughing with utter joy. 

Evan protested as Ronon carried him around in front of all the others, who were greatly amused, but he quickly stopped any attempts to get down as Ronon’s laughter became infectious, and he started laughing too. 

When Lorne was finally slumped back on the ground, he barely had time to readjust to being upright when he was embraced in a big bear hug that practically squeezed all the air out of his lungs. 

“Little Major! I’m not alone!”

Ronon hadn’t called Evan that before, but hearing the endearment and seeing the drunken haze in Ronon’s eyes and his smile, made it feel special. 

“No, big guy.” Lorne smiled fondly up at the proud Satedan, who was swaying from side to side. “You’re not alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly spar.

Lorne was surprised when Ronon asked him to spar. 

Ronon had never asked him before, preferring instead to train with Sheppard or Teyla. The request was a little out of the blue but Lorne agreed to it, after all, it got him out of doing paperwork. 

To Ronon’s surprise, Lorne was able to keep up with him during the fight. It pissed him off, at first, but the challenge brought out the excitement. When Evan’s banto rod got in a few good hits—drawing Ronon's blood—the eager retaliation became heated. 

The spar lasted longer than either of them had anticipated, and the workout did something else. Their sly smirks and snarky comments at one another was obvious. 

That they flirted during the fight wasn’t addressed or mentioned, but a definite tension between them arose when Lorne received a bleeding cut of his own. 

The fight stopped. 

“Are you okay?” Ronon asked, panting for breath, unable to shake off the amused smile on his face. 

“Yeah. I’m good." Lorne gasped. "It’s just a scratch.”

“Looks like you’ll need stitches.”

“Probably, but the fact you didn’t knock me out feels like a win.”

“You didn’t win.” 

“Neither did you. So, I’m taking it as one.”

“Want me to take you to the infirmary?” 

Lorne’s eyes widened and he laughed. “ _Take_ me to the infirmary? Really? You want to hold my hand too?” 

Ronon didn’t reply, but the sudden gleam in his eye voiced his answer all too clearly. Lorne nervously touched at his wound, he flinched at the pain but shook his head. 

“I don’t need to go to the infirmary. I don’t need to bother Carson and his team over something I can do myself.” 

There was a deep growling rumble from Ronon, in the form of a protest and when Lorne went to leave, he was scooped up into the Satedan’s arms, who proceeded to carry him out of the gym.

“Hey! Ronon! This is way beyond hand holding!”

Ronon didn’t say anything. 

Lorne protested a few more times, he demanded to be put down, but he made no effort to physically struggle out of Ronon’s hold when he felt the reverberations of laughter through Ronon’s body. 

Tempted as he was to hold onto the Satedan by wrapping his arms around Ronon’s neck, Evan kept his arms folded and eventually gave up trying to resist or say anything to the passers-by who looked at them with surprised expressions. 

When they reached the infirmary Ronon dumped Lorne on one of the medical beds, and proudly smirked as Carson stood by waiting for an explanation of what had happened. 

“Check the little major out, doc,” Ronon said, walking away. Laughing. 

“Now, what was that all about?” asked Carson, “Have you injured your knee again?” 

“Nah.” Lorne couldn’t help but smile. “Just need some stitches for my eye.” 

“Stitches for yer eye?! Why in the blazes did Ronon carry you here if you’re perfectly capable of walking?!” 

Evan had his hopes as to why Ronon did what he did, but he just shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the bed, thinking back on the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Lorne.
> 
> \---------------------

“Happy birthday, Major Lorne!” 

Everyone, who wasn’t off-world or working, had gathered in the mess hall to celebrate the birthday of Atlantis’ third-in-command. 

There was cake, presents, music, and a plentiful supply of Lorne’s favourite brand of beer. The Athosian wine was available too, but Evan passed on that. The beers did enough to get Lorne “a bit tipsy” anyway. 

He avoided the questions of _“how old are you, Major?”_ but was happy to wear the large pink cowboy hat and the oversized “21st birthday” badge. Someone—he suspected it was Sheppard—had used a marker and wrote _“yeah right”_ on the badge. 

Evan was also gifted with a plastic party horn.

After the numerous beers Lorne had consumed, he became energetic and was very enthusiastic about tooting the horn, despite McKay’s insistence that he stop. 

The beers also made Lorne unable to resist leaping up onto Ronon’s back and demanding a piggy-back ride around the city.

Ronon allowed it. 

He grabbed tightly onto Lorne’s legs and ran out of the mess hall and through the corridors, all the way up to command, Evan tooting the William Tell overture theme on the horn as they went. 

The fact that Ronon allowed it, had everyone stunned.

\----------

The next day Lorne woke up and found himself on the mainland in the Athosian’s guest hut. He managed to find his clothes, after searching practically everywhere, washed, dressed and went outside. When he pulled the door flap open, he was greeted by Halling, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“You had quite a successful hunt last night, Major Lorne. The game you killed and cooked for us all was greatly appreciated.” Halling chuckled and patted Lorne on the back. “Though your steed might need to sleep in.” 

The tall Athosian stepped aside to reveal Ronon, fast asleep by the settlement’s dead campfire. Some of the children were curious and were daring each other to poke him with a large stick. 

Halling wisely told them it was not a good idea.

Lorne had no clue as to how he was going to explain this to Ronon, or to Wier when they got back to Atlantis. 

He actually had no recollection as to how they got out to the mainland in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep tight.

Lorne was supposed to have met Ronon for another sparring match over an hour ago. When Evan didn’t show up, Ronon grew concerned. 

He looked for the Major everywhere, he even asked Sheppard, and luckily, the Colonel knew exactly where Lorne was. John led Ronon to one of the newly discovered labs and sure enough, Lorne was there, slumped in a chair, fast asleep. 

“He made a snarky comment about my favourite TV show, so as the senior officer on Atlantis, I ordered him to stay here as punishment.” Sheppard smugly stated, “His shift finished ages ago and when I came back to excuse him, he looked so peaceful I thought I’d let him sleep.” 

Ronon smiled. 

Lorne’s head had flopped back against the chair’s headrest. His mouth was open and the drool slowly seeped down the side of his chin, but Ronon thought he looked…cute.

The reason why Lorne had fallen asleep, and why Sheppard was grimacing, was still going on. 

McKay and Zelenka were arguing over the new lab. They didn’t appear to have noticed the sleeping Major and were as usual, very passionate and loud with their bickering. No doubt Evan had been bored and fallen asleep, though he could’ve just left. 

Sheppard said the same thing. “He could have left. I feel bad for making him stay now. Well maybe. He's going to get me back for this, I know it.”

Whatever his reasons for not leaving, Ronon didn’t care. Lorne had been working too hard these past few weeks, and he needed the rest. The sparring session would have to happen another time. 

As Zelenka began to yell in his native tongue, and Rodney's voice pitched higher in frustration, Ronon badly to get away from here. He could feel his eye twitching. 

He carefully picked Lorne up without waking him and carried him out of the lab. 

"You do realise Lorne is a full-fledged Major in the US Airforce and not a puppy, right, Chewie?” 

Ronon went to give Sheppard one of his trademark growls, but a timely snore, snort and a very cute little whine from Lorne, made him smile. 

"Fine, just don't forget to feed him and take him for his walks, Ronon. Okay?"

Sheppard left, contemplating if his second-in-command was actually part-puppy, and allowed Ronon to take Lorne back to his quarters. 

He placed the _“Little Major”_ on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Satisfied that Lorne was comfortable, Ronon went to leave. 

Ronon paused. At that moment, he decided. Everything became clear now and he knew what he had to do. He would finally open up. 

So, instead of leaving, Ronon found another blanket and settled down into a chair next to Lorne’s bed. It wasn’t long before he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing that river.

“You want some help, Little Major?” 

The scowl/pout that was sent his way was so amusing. 

“Ronon, I can swim. I am very capable of getting across that river. I’m not that little, okay?!” 

Ronon grinned and nodded. 

He knew what Evan Lorne was capable of, even if some others didn’t, but this wasn’t about ‘helping’ Lorne, nor was it in any way trying to humiliate him… well, it might have been a little bit, but Ronon’s intentions were something else entirely. 

He had been doing this ritual for months now. He was ready, he wanted this and hoped that the intentions and feelings behind it would be noticed, understood, and reciprocated.

Ronon pulled out the red bandanna from his pack and used it to tie up his dreadlocks. While he did this, Lorne and his team assessed the river they had to cross to get back to the gate. 

“It looks pretty deep in the middle, sir. Maybe Ronon should…”

“Are you saying I’m short, Jenkins?” 

“No! Not at all, sir! I’m merely saying that…!”

“Stating that your superior officer a short-ass is a court-martial offence, Jenkins.” 

“You’re not a short-ass, Major.” 

“Thank you, Cadman.” 

“You’re what Carson would describe as _wee!_ ” 

“Laura? I’m taller than you! I’m taller than Carson for crying out loud.” 

"Actually, the doc is just an inch taller than you, sir."

"Fine! But I'm not short and I'm not _wee_ I'm average height, okay?"

“We don’t want you to be swept away, sir.” 

“Swept away? Are you kidding me, Benson?! Seriously, just because Ronon offers to help me--!”

“He called you “Little major” Major. It's so sweet.”

Ronon snorted. Kinda was. 

The jovial banter between the members of SGA-2 went on for a good ten minutes, and when they all finally agreed on a route across the river, Ronon continued with his ritual. 

The moment he began to draw the symbols on his arm—with a stick of camouflage grease Sheppard had lent him—SGA-2 stopped roasting their leader and watched with curiosity. 

Evan smiled. 

It seemed to finally click with Lorne to what he had been observing of the Satedan. 

Everything that happened between them made sense now, and he had to bite at his lips to try and stop his smittened smile. 

He shook his head in disbelief as Ronon crouched down in front of him. 

“So, are you ready, Little Major?” 

Lorne climbed onto Ronon’s back and both of them smiled in remembrance of the Major’s birthday earlier that year. 

“Next time…” Lorne whispered into Ronon’s ear. “Just ask me out.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back safely?

“Incoming wormhole!” 

“Have we received an IDC yet?” 

“Colonel Sheppard’s IDC has been verified!” 

The shield was lowered and the stargate opened up. The force of the connecting wormhole spewed into the room before it settled down to just the shimmering pool of the event horizon, rippling in the ring. 

Sheppard, Teyla and McKay came through first, followed by Jenkins and Benson from SGA-2. They all turned to look at who was following them, concerned and worried, their weapons pointing at the gate. 

A moment of relief came over them when Major Lorne staggered through, carrying an unconscious Ronon draped over his shoulder. 

Cadman and Wu followed close behind, shielding Lorne and the wounded Satedan, firing off shots behind them. Cadman ripped a grenade from her belt, pulled the pin and lobbed it through the stargate. Sheppard yelled for the shield to be activated. 

Samantha Carter rushed down to greet them but stopped in her tracks as Lorne dropped to his knees. 

Someone shouted for a medic. 

\------

Lorne laid Ronon as gently as he could, on the floor and cradled Ronon’s head in his lap. 

“Please…oh god… please be okay…Ronon, please wake up!” 

He heard Sheppard explain to Carter about the ambush, he heard others asking how Ronon was, but it didn’t matter. 

The worry and panic he usually had under control were taking over. The adrenalin that had allowed Lorne to pick Ronon up and run with him back to the gate whilst under fire was diminishing, and so he began to tremble and shake in shock. 

His eyes began to sting with tears. 

Evan wanted Ronon to wake up, for it had been too long he'd been unconscious. 

Lorne held Ronon tighter. He bent down to try and feel the warmth of Ronon's breath against his cheek, to know that he was still alive. That Lorne had been able to pick him up, let alone carry him all that way whilst the Genii were shooting at them, baffled Evan. 

He couldn't believe that he had accomplished it, and Lorne grit his teeth and tried to contain the anger of grief boiling up inside of him. He did not just carry Ronon Dex for him to die. 

He wanted Ronon to smile at him. He wanted to see those beautiful dark eyes and hear the words he loved hearing. 

“My little Major.” 

A vice-like grip grabbed at the back of Lorne’s neck and Ronon’s mouth found Evan’s and his breath was taken away. Joy swelled within Evan’s chest, and Lorne grabbed a fistful of dreads and sank completely into the kiss. 

It didn’t matter that everyone was watching them.


End file.
